Chameleo Arm
Chameleo Arm (originally Ghameleoarm) is a boss in the Kirby games. His name comes from the animal, the chameleon, and the human body part, the arm. Physical Appearance Chameleo Arm is a large chameleon-like creature who can change color at will, even if Paint Kirby paints him after eating a ball of paint spat out by Chameleo Arm. He has two hook-like hind legs similar in shape to a fishing hook. Chameleo Arm has horn-like protrusions on the back of his head. Down his spine, Chameleo Arm has many rounded scales and striped markings. Chameleo Arm has large sparkling blue eyes that take up a majority of his entire face. Chameleo Arm can change into a total of fourteen possible colors (six in the original). These are lime green, blue, purple, pink, red, orange, yellow, dark green, cyan, black, vermilion, maroon, white, and gold. In Kirby Super Star Ultra the colors that Chameleo Arm morphs into are based on which sub-game he is faced in (The first seven listed are found in The Great Cave Offensive's Old Tower and The Arena, and the last seven found in Milky Way Wishes and Helper to Hero). His colors are more dull and subdued in Milky Way Wishes. This is not true in the original Kirby Super Star as all of his color schemes remain the same regardless of the subgames. Games ''Kirby Super Star'' and Kirby Super Star Ultra Chameleo Arm appears as the boss in three different subgames. First he must be fought at the middle of the Old Tower in the minigame Great Cave Offensive and then once more on the planet Hotbeat in the minigame Milky Way Wishes. He is also fought alongside the rest of the bosses in The Arena. Chameleo Arm attacks by curling up into a ball and speedily rolling across the screen trying to plow into Kirby. He may also attack by sticking out his tongue to latch onto Kirby or his Helper and eat them before quickly spitting them back out. He uses his prehensile tail like an arm to swing across the entire arena and latch onto the wall. The tail can be extended as an attack, as well. He can also blend in with his surroundings by changing his skin's color to copy the screen's background. This makes him completely invisible to Kirby. Chameleo Arm can also spit out a trio of paint blobs that give Kirby the Paint ability. If Kirby uses Paint, Chameleo will be covered in paint, changing his color and making him visible (Chameleo Arm can still change his color as if he didn't get a single drop of paint on him. This occurs when he becomes visible naturally). As stated above, the colors that he can change into are reliant on the subgame he is fought in in Super Star Ultra. ]] '']] Trivia * In the original ''Super Star his name was Ghameleoarm, as in the Japanese versions. The name was reinterpreted as "Chameleo Arm" later in Kirby Super Star Ultra. An enemy similar to Chameleo Arm, Gaveela, perhaps took its name from Ghameleoarm. *In Kirby Super Star Ultra, the background when Kirby fights Chameleo Arm depicts Kirby inhaling apples. ja:ガメレオアーム Category: Bosses Category:Bosses in Kirby Super Star/Super Star Ultra